


Stronger: State of Affair

by team_mcmahon86



Series: Stronger Than Yesterday [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86
Summary: Part of Stronger: Harper was use to getting her way until her sister in law became available and her lover decided he wanted her instead of her.





	Stronger: State of Affair

Chapter 1: Introduction

Mississippi

The night before the wedding

"Here's to Harper making Jay an honest man." Chris Irvine said raising his glass of grey goose in the air, "and to him corrupting her." The rest of the groomsmen and groom burst into laughter while the groom's little sister sat moodily in the corner of the room nursing her jack and coke. 'Oh come on Bubba that was funny.' The Sexy Beast commented. She looked up at him and gave him an angry glare. The last thing she wanted to do was be in Mississippi at Jay's wedding to the stuck up Barbie doll bitch. "Not this again." Jay said turning to look at his sister, they had gotten into several fights about Harper and the last one was ugly enough that they hadn't spoke in almost a month. He wasn't even sure that she was going to show at first. But seeing her standing almost shyly next to Adam just hours prior made his heart soar and his hope rise that she could see past the silly difference between the two and be happy for him but there was no such chance. She was remaining as stubborn ever. "I am not saying a damn word. This is your weekend so I am not going to ruin because I am being spoiled." Adam, Chris, AJ and Terry looked between the siblings hoping that another fight didn't come out. 'In fact, I think I am going to back to the hotel and see if Seth is back yet." She finished the rest of her drink and stood up. "Ajay." he started. "No Jay, I don't want to end up saying something I regret." 'Like what?" Terry asked interested. "Like the fact that I hate him for wanting to marry someone who is younger than me is only interested in him to further her career.' Jay flustered angrily as he looked at her.

"Or the fact that I hate him for constantly listening for to her smoke and lies and thinking I would really go as far as to make bullshit lies about her." She said angry tears welling up in her eyes, "I am not going to do that." "Ajay." Adam started causing her to hold up her hand at him and shake her head. "Forget it I will see you all in the morning." She said pulling a couple of crumpled up ones from her wallet and tossing them onto the table. "Let it go. She has to realize sooner or later that the world doesn't revolve around her." Jay said watching his sister disappear out of the bar and past the big panel window. Chris shook his head, he knew that Ajay never acted without some sort of reason. "Seriously Chris let it go." Jay muttered sitting down on the chair Ajay had vacated. Chris shook his head before pulling his phone out and sending her text message.

\--

Trying to hold back her tears, Ajay pressed a few buttons on her phone sending Seth a message, she knew that he was going to spend time with the bride to be but she really just needed to be with him right then. He always seemed to make everything better. Not seeing a reply she sighed and pressed the dial button on her phone for Roman. "Hey Ro got a minute?" She asked into the device smiling slightly when his deep rumbling voice answered her. 'It's just as horrible as I thought it would be and Seth is off with her. I really wish I didn't come." "Baby girl we talked about this. Your relationship with Jay is more important than any sort of beef you have with Harper. And she and Seth are just friends that's all."

\--

Harper groaned hearing the phone go off in the pile of clothes. "Let it go." She muttered pulling Colby's warm body back against hers. "I can't it's Ajay." He said pulling himself away from her with difficulty. "Why are you here with her?" She asked. Colby sighed and looked at his phone and frowned seeing the missed texts. "I came with her because she is my friend and she needed me with her because she is struggling with this.' Harper sat up and pulled the thin sheet across her body, 'Your what?" "My friend. We have been friends since she showed up in Ring of Honor with the Motor City Machine Guns. And yes I kinda have feelings for her.' Harper felt her heart and stomach tinge horribly. That had been her worst fear since she had seen Seth and Ajay together was him getting feelings for her. And leaving her for good. She knew it was selfish to what them both but she couldn't help it. Her heart wanted what her heart wanted and that was both Seth and Jay. And way or any other she was going to get her way.


End file.
